


Thomewt：纹

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 在商店里看到那种假文身贴纸以后想到了一个梗，和Soul Mate梗很像，我记得似乎Soul Mate身上会出现名字。这次有所不同，希望可爱一点。
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 2





	1. 纹

Thomas坐在星巴克，他单手托腮盯着窗外的毛毛细雨，抿了一口万圣节特别推出的南瓜味拿铁。对面的Chuck撕下牛角面包沾着热巧吃，这让Thomas有些适应不了的皱起眉头，可是Chuck说这是他最爱的吃法。  
Thomas把目光转向排队的人群，这个时间客人有点多，人们总想要在这逐渐转凉的天气里来一杯热饮暖暖身子。和Thomas碰上目光的Teresa笑着挥了挥手，Thomas略微尴尬的在桌子上抬起几根手指动了动以表示回答。  
他们约在星巴克讨论今年万圣节的准备，一部分人决定开化妆晚会，一部分人决定去游乐场体验鬼屋，还有一部分人决定去酒吧逍遥一夜，总之大家意见在万圣节来临前的两周依旧没有定下来。顺便说万圣节从来不化妆的Thomas，因为今年在大学比赛上和Gally打赌输了，所以被Gally要求化妆成一只狼人，简直愁死了Thomas。

“我们来晚了，抱歉！”Thomas的肩膀突然被拍了一下，Minho从他身后蹦了出来。亚洲男孩在空位上甩下带着雨点的外套，一脸并不怎么诚意的道歉，“路上有点堵。”  
“我们也没等很久，别废话，你们快去买！”Thomas懒洋洋的抬起身子顺势伸了个懒腰。Minho咧嘴笑着跑向排在队尾的Teresa，他们前面起码还有七个人。  
这让Thomas不自觉的目光跟随着看过去。他看到随着Minho的靠近，Teresa左侧的脖颈下T恤里慢慢生长出一支蔓藤图案的文身。  
蔓藤很细腻，带着古典优雅的曲线随着显露而一点点带出叶片和花朵，直到攀爬到Teresa的左脸脸颊的下方收尾。文身是柔和清淡的颜色，浅葱绿和樱花粉。  
在文身完全显露出来的那一刻，Minho搂上了Teresa，两个人甜蜜的接吻。Minho转身站到了Teresa前方，彼此深情的面对面凝视。  
Thomas可以看到在Minho右侧的夹克领子下面，一样的蔓藤文身绘在他的右侧脸颊，使得面对面的两个人无痛镜子死的成为了一组对称的图形。

“很羡慕？”Chuck的声音传入Thomas耳朵，这让Thomas有些窘迫的回过头。  
Thomas撇着嘴露出一副不太在乎的样子，用指节无目的的扣了扣咖啡杯边，再次抿上一口南瓜味。最后他对着年轻的男孩点点头，反问，“难道你不羡慕吗？”  
Chuck用纸巾擦了擦手和沾着热巧沫子的嘴角，“当然羡慕。不过我想我还早着呢…”男孩叹口气。  
“别泄气，兄弟！”Thomas赶紧安慰好友，“你看，我不是也没找到我的另一半么！我的文身从来没出现过，”他顺势瞥了一眼Minho和Teresa，“他们只是极其幸运罢了。”  
“但是你不能否认他们太过于幸运，简直就是命运故意安排的，”Chuck耸耸肩，随后和Thomas一同对那边那对情侣投去羡慕不已对神色。

如果你命中注定的另一半出现，你的文身就会伴随着对方靠近而显露。文身就是一个向导，它会告诉你你的另一半就在附近。  
这话是所有人从小就会知道的。  
Thomas看到过自己父母的文身，他们的在手背上，是一只驯鹿踏过草地树林的圆形剪影。Thomas觉得那样美极了，尤其当父母牵手时，清晰华美的文身从手背中间向外舒展，最后在十指相扣后深深的刻入。  
文身只属于命中注定的两个人，而且只有在他们彼此靠近的时候才会出现。就好像在宣布他们的彼此之间的距离无人能涉入。当彼此之间拉开距离，文身也会随之消失，在社会上那是一种保护隐私的现象。等再次距离缩短，文身就好像化学反应一样会再度回来。直到两个人靠在一起，文身才真正完成。  
每对情侣的文身都会和对方一样，而且在彼此的对称位置。这很好的诠释了“另一半”的含义，偶尔也会有“镜中人”这样的戏称。  
另一方面，人们纹身的位置，大小，花纹也都不一样，每对都独一无二。偶尔Thomas思考那些在衣服下面显露文身的人一定很苦恼，因为他们根本不知道何时文身会出现，而自己是不是已经和命中注定的那一半错过了…Thomas衷心祈祷自己不会那样！

Thomas和Teresa从小学就是朋友，小的时候都两个人还天真的以为彼此可能就是对方的另一半，直到他们知道了这件事。Thomas失望透顶，因为他和Teresa在一起的时候搜遍了全身也没有看到文身出现。（那时候他们一起去上了儿童游泳课）  
“也许文身会刻在我们的脑子里，或者骨头上，或者心脏上！”Teresa安慰Thomas，他们甚至彼此伸出过舌头检查，还有盯着对方眼珠子看。  
“亲爱的，文身只会出现在大部分可视皮肤表面，”Teresa的妈妈语重心长的告诉两个孩子，“这是科学家们证明的。而且就连头皮上也不会出现，一般都会在比较明显的地方。”  
“这太狡猾了！”小时候的Thomas抱怨连连。

然后这个定理很快成立。在上了初中，他们班转来了一个韩裔男孩Minho。当时进到班里的时候，他和Teresa的脖子上就同时出现了蔓藤的文身，此件事班级和学校里引来了不少骚动。  
彼此和另一半会相互吸引，这是不变的定理。  
在Minho进室的时候，他就和Teresa撞上目光。无庸置疑，他们相互都被对方深深吸引，毕业的时候还在学生们私下里被评为这一届最可爱情侣第二名。  
这件事让Thomas嫉妒了整整一个初中。  
但是他喜欢Minho，这个风趣大胆又开朗的亚裔男孩让Thomas的学校生活一点也不寂寞。Thomas和Minho很快成为了死党，而且彼此相当重情义，因此Thomas最后说服自己只要祝福自己的两位好友幸福便好。  
虽然这样说，但是Thomas还是很羡慕他们，尤其当俩个好友在一起的时候。看着他们的命运的蔓藤文身下接吻，弄的Thomas总是脸红尴尬。  
“Tom，你一定会找到你另一半的！两半之间会彼此吸引，就像我和Minho一样，”Teresa一日拍着Thomas的肩安慰，“按照科学鉴定，百分之七十七的人都会在一生里找到，只是时间和缘分问题，你耐心等等。”  
当然，法律哪条都没规定人们一定要和自己的另一半并且永远在一起，否则死刑。一些人的另一半也许会在遥远的另半球永世不得相见。一部分人在无法寻找到另一半的时候会普通的自由恋爱。不过如果爱的很深，文身会转移对象，随后出现在彼此身上。  
当然也有找到另一半后又分手或者离婚的例子，毕竟人心还是变化多端。当他们对彼此坦白关系破裂以后，相互吸引的感觉便不在强烈。可文身并不会因此而消失。如果其中一方找到另一个真爱，文身就会从以前那个人身上消失（意思就是当他们再相遇的时候并不会显露以前的文身）取而代之，找到真爱的那个人会和他现在的情侣显露出一对全新的文身。  
Thomas相信着那百分之七十七的几率，却盼了好几个春夏秋冬。

“不知道我的文身会是什么样子，希望不要很丑，”Chuck喝了一口热巧，他的嘴边沾了一圈巧克力，“我曾经看到过一对低年级的，他们是两个巨大的黑色叉子刻在眉角上…他们彼此都在那边留了头发遮挡。”  
“真是难以想象…”Thomas幻想那个画面，这也是他担心的问题之一。他指了指自己的嘴角示意Chuck擦掉，然后自己撑在桌子上摩擦双手，“说不定我们现在衣服下面就有哪里显露出来。额，我不是说我和你是一对的意思。我是说，也许我们的另一半正在这家店买咖啡。”  
Chuck耸了耸肩膀，“你不能指望我现在脱衣服检查一遍吧？或者我现在去厕所？”  
“省省吧，”Thomas笑出声，“反正如果是真爱，文身是可以转变的。虽然我还是希望能遇到命中注定…总之，有足够的爱就好了！”  
此刻Minho他们端着自己的咖啡回来，两个人都是抹茶拿铁。他们入座以后彼此的文身在两个人中间相对展现，看起来绝妙极了。

最后讨论在三票的化妆舞会下解散，而Thomas去电影院看恐怖片那一票落空，原因是那天他们附近的小影院一定爆满。  
“我们可以订票！”Thomas摊开手坚持着自己的意见。  
“少数服从多数是你说的，”Minho咯咯笑着，“而且我们在屋子里一起看恐怖片不是比一群人挤着好玩多了吗？”  
Thomas垂头丧气，新上映的恐怖片可是需要很久才能找到资源的。  
一侧Teresa胜利的对Thomas挤了个眼睛，“多叫点人就会有趣起来！联系和招人的任务就交给你了，Tom。”  
“为什么是我？”Thomas无可奈何的扶住额头。他不是很会召集人的那种，而且总是被拒绝或者放鸽子，有过约好八个人当天变成三个人的经历。  
“因为你投票输了吗，”Teresa一脸一所当然，“最少也要再叫五个人。”  
听着Thomas喉咙里发出来的抱怨，Chuck在桌子下面踢了他一下，用眼神告诉Thomas他会来帮忙。这让Thomas心怀感激的看过去，并且心里默默发誓要在那天订Chuck最爱的夏威夷披萨作为回报（而Thomas最讨厌夏威夷披萨上的菠萝，所以一般聚会时他都不让Chuck订）

从星巴克离开，Minho开车载着Teresa去商场买化妆的衣服，而Chuck要去他同学家参与学习小组，Thomas一个人走去了公车站决定回家补觉。  
毛毛雨不停，他套上了衣服帽子。车站人很多，他排在队伍里。看着不是他乘坐的那路公车进站，下雨天挤公车的人也不少。  
Thomas瞥向坐在公车站棚子下，他注意到一个红发女生那七分裤下的小腿上出现了漩涡一样的文身。文身按照漩涡的方向一圈圈快速浮现，直到公车上冲下来的另一个短发女孩上前抱住了红发女孩才让文身停止，此刻一个完整的漩涡图案展现在女孩腿上。即使短发女孩穿着长裤，Thomas也直到她就是红发女孩的另一半。看着两个女孩搂着彼此肩擦身而过，Thomas心中有些嫉妒。  
Thomas随着队伍缩短而移动了几步，他无聊的拿出来手机刷着Twitter，但是没什么有趣的内容。他注意到人群再往车来的反向看，他回头看到被挡在红灯那边的公车并不是他的车子，这让他很失望的再度低下头。

然后他发现不对劲。  
自己拿手机右手手腕上出现了一个淡淡黑边金心条纹编织的黑桃图案，黑桃的尖端指向手背。  
黑桃图然越来越清晰，接着黑桃两侧开始延伸浮现出那黑金并存的法式花边纹路。纹路从模糊未完成的末端带着精致入浪般翻起的边角，宛如鸢尾花花瓣的图案浮现缠绕上Thomas的手腕，好像一条正在编制的手链。  
文身？！  
这毫无疑问就是Thomas的文身！  
Thomas倒吸一口气，似乎空气里的凉意瞬间被他体内的热度吹散。他感到胸口猛的被心脏击中。

这是我的文身！我的文身浮现出来了！  
我的另一半就在附近！他在接近！  
Thomas急切的转过身，扫视周围的人群，但是没有人和他反应一样，甚至后面的人因为他突然转身而嫌弃的瞥了一眼。  
Thomas并不在意，他低头看着文身。纹身没有消失，所以不是车站外走动离开的人或者街道上高速行驶的车辆。  
在哪里？到底在哪里？！  
公车进站，文身停止。文身因为Thomas和另一方的距离而并不完整，手腕内侧还没编织完。  
可以确定的是，那个人并不在排队的队伍里，那么可能在公车上？  
下车的人三三两两从人群的长队里穿过。Thomas举着手腕不知所措，来回转身尽可能和每个路人的位置对照，可是一无所获，文身没有气色。

突然文身开始缩短，就好像时间倒流一样。黑与金的纹路随着它们之前生长的道路而后退，散开，消失。  
不！不！不！Thomas握住手腕但是无法停止。对方在离开——…？！  
公车启动，离开车站——…！  
他在公车上！

“Hey！”Thomas当下冲出了队伍对着公车大喊，他无视周围人投来的诧异目光，拔腿开始追车。但是公车已经开出了一段距离，司机根本不会停下。  
“Hey！停车！等等，我要上车！”Thomas竭尽全力挥动手，但是公车弃他而去。  
Thomas不能停下，他期待这个时刻很久了。他要见对方！一定要见对方！Thomas大脑里不停这样想着，脚步不停的踩过潮湿的地面，手机几乎要从手心里被甩出去。  
他举着右手看着手腕，伴随公车开快，文身缩得越来越短。不行！追不上！  
Thomas感觉自己已经加速到最快，几乎大脑控制跟不上双腿交换的速度，他无法判断自己依靠什么而运动着。奔跑让他双脚麻痹，空气在他胸口滚动。也许他现在去参加学校的跑步测试一定可以拿个最高分。  
他还想对着公车大叫，可是根本喊不出声音。他尽可能绕过路人，一些人被他吓得后退避开，结果Thomas来不及刹车说句道歉的话就已经冲出去了好远。  
他盯着自己的手腕，随着自己加速，他和公车的速度进行着拉锯战。而文身很明显的显示出来这个情况，只见那模糊不清的双侧纹理时而加长，时而缩短，颤抖着就好像正要回放的交卷突然被卡带。  
这是一个好现象，Thomas鼓励自己没有跟丢。  
随着一个红灯，文身伴随着公车减速而开始生长。  
“好样的！”他握拳叫出来，看着自己不断缩进他被公车甩掉的距离，而此时他跑去哪里了他自己都不知道，还差点被自行车撞了。  
可是公车怎么可能会因为一个红灯就给他停下呢？等交通等换色后，公车再次开走，Thomas眼巴巴的看着文身不稳定的往黑桃方向收缩，他被冷空气弄痛的胸腔使得他非常难受，不过他还是尽可能的加快跑的速度。

好在公车在下一站停了下来，Thomas急切的等过了人行横道的灯。他避开路口等另一侧灯的人们，向从公车上下车的人群奔去。他插入人群里，抬着手腕四周转，看起来就好像他戴着一个雷达手表。  
不过文身再次延伸到手腕里侧就停止继续，两头模糊的末端依旧隔着几厘米无法相遇。  
那人可能还在车上，Thomas一个箭步冲去公车前门，掏出月票刷卡上车。等站定脚步以后他才找到时间喘口气，胸口极疼，几乎要出汗。司机一脸见鬼的表情瞥着这个追车的小伙，却什么也没说。  
Thomas往车里挤了几步，随着车子启动他不稳的抓住栏杆。他被人群挡在那里，看不清车后方的情况，他目光来回搜索，可是每个人看起来都很淡定。  
难道对方没注意到手腕的文身吗？那个位置明明很明显啊！

Thomas烦躁的回头看向右手，心底一沉。  
文身在消失！那个人下车了！简直晴天霹雳，Thomas以为自己这次绝对不会弄错对方的位置。也许对方恰好他上车的时候下了车了？也许对方因为看到文身所以特意赶了下来，却想不到Thomas已经上了公车？  
后悔和无奈几乎让Thomas欲哭无泪。  
可是下一秒Thomas注意到了，文身就和他追车时一样。颤抖着，好像在强硬拉着那文身不要缩短。Thomas懂了，那个人注意到他了，他知道Thomas在车上，所以他选择了和Thomas一样的行为。  
他们没时间和那些下雨天打车的人抢出租车，唯一能抓住命运的只有他们自己的双腿，奔跑是他们彼此的力量。  
Thomas尝试在四周都是人墙的情况下从缝隙里看向窗外，但是他的位置和角度是百分之百看不到被公车甩在后面的人的。Thomas心急如焚，几乎灼烧他的大脑，现在公车根本不会停下。

遇到红灯车停下，可是文身却没有好转，那个人被落了很远，现在单侧的纹理距离黑桃短距离只有4厘米不到。  
4厘米。  
5厘米。  
Thomas盯着慢慢生长的文身眼珠子都要瞪得掉出来了。  
绿灯，车开起。  
6厘米。  
5厘米。  
4厘米。  
3厘米…  
该死的！快停车！Thomas几乎要爆发出来。他按耐不住的硬生生挤过人群到了后方下车的门口，恨不得一到站就飞下车子。

可悲的是，这两站之间相差很远，因为中途要过一个运河大桥。Thomas感觉每一秒都很难熬，他握住的栏杆已经发热，手心出汗，舌头因为紧张不停舔着干涩的嘴唇，腿按耐不住发泄般的抖动。他一而再再而三的抬头确认窗外的景色，第一次希望这个桥可以不存在。  
因为上桥的斜坡，Thomas的另一半明显被甩去了很远。距离越来越大，文身越来越短。  
即使纹路挣扎般的想要从黑桃中爬出来，却毫无抵抗力的被黑桃图案硬生生的拉扯回去。Thomas用另一只手的拇指狠狠搓着手背，似乎可以按住不让它动，但那是不可能的。  
两侧的快速花纹消失。  
几秒间文身缩短。  
然后只留下黑桃。  
黑桃的花纹在变淡。  
黑桃在消失。  
…

黑桃消失了。  
Thomas牙齿几乎咬碎，他瞪着恢复原样的手腕，无法控制的剁了一下脚，引来一片责备的目光。  
公车跨过长桥，穿过两个路口，终于在拐角后的车站停车。Thomas第一个从门口跃下，刚落地就跑起来。他腿因为刚才的奔跑发酸，胸口呼吸沉重，可是他不在乎，笔直按照原路冲去大桥。  
他相信这是他跑过最多的一天，但是他希望一却都值得。  
手机塞进牛仔裤，他现在根本没时间通知朋友和世界他即将要迎来他的另一半了。不过想到这里的时候，Thomas觉得脚步轻松很多，心情开始明朗。他知道对方也在向这边靠近，他们就会在中途相遇！

越过第一个路口，接着第二个路口。  
Thomas跳上大桥，和开来的车辆反方向的跑着。他踏过在行人道上堆积的小水洼，溅起来的水弄湿了裤腿。他的帽子早就跑掉，毛毛雨迎面打来弄湿了他的头发，此刻他看起来很是狼狈，不过他目光里却满满期待！  
桥下的河映照着并不晴朗的天空，灰蒙蒙却很安静。围栏随着Thomas的奔跑而在身侧闪过，模糊的连接在一起，地上被乌云夺去了影子。

抬起手腕，黑桃展现出来，接着是那黑与金混合的漂亮法式花纹，如同一个精致编织的花边手链，开始交错延伸缠绕。  
随着花边逐渐加长，两头绕过手侧在内侧相对而行。  
越来越近，越来越完整！  
这个文身想要完成它自己，手链想要最终连接在一起！  
黑色相互缠绕，金色相互连接。  
花纹编织的文身最终相碰，勾勒出对称的弧度，漂亮向着内侧挑起，完美的成型。  
那是一个带有天鹅颈部般柔美的曲线，在勾起的内侧呈现出片羽造型来结尾的桃心。  
和外侧的黑桃相对，里侧由一颗红心相扣。

他们的文身完整了。  
他们相遇了。

Thomas站在那里，上气不接下气。他头发还接受着细雨的洗礼，水滴在他发尖上接连不断的滴落。  
他看着眼前的金发男孩，和自己一样气喘吁吁，浑身湿透。对方从卫衣下露出白皙修长的脖子，发丝上的水在上面画出滑落过的痕迹。他的帽子随着弄湿的重量从后头滑下，一头金发被雨水压得塌了下来，略显凌乱的贴在耳侧和额头上。  
金发男孩手里有一把伞，但是折叠起来挂在手上。Thomas相信打着伞根本跑不起来，这就是为何对方会和自己一样变成落汤鸡。他露出微笑望向男孩那如同牛奶巧克力般的眼睛，对方被雨水润湿的双唇在柔和的红色下露出羞涩的笑容。  
Thomas都注意到对方脚步不稳的往前几步，Thomas按耐不住的快不上前，用挂着文身的那只手牵住对方。两颗心终于叠加到了一起。  
终于见到你了。  
“摔倒了？”Thomas瞥了一眼对方脏掉的裤子。  
金发男孩没有抽回手，安静的在Thomas的手心下感受那与众不同的温暖。  
男孩耸了一下肩苦笑，“追你的时候扭伤了。”可爱的口音，Thomas感觉自己脸部发热。  
Thomas无法流畅的把呼吸吐息出来，太过兴奋。他另一只手搭上了男孩的肩，将其拉进靠入怀里。  
“你追到我了，”Thomas微笑的轻语。  
“你也追到了，”对方脸有些发红，在Thomas耳边回应。

于是Thomas约到了这次万圣节化妆舞会的第一个人。  
然后他打出租车送自己的另一半回家。  
再然后他们一起坐在客厅里聊了很多。

Thomas遇到了他人生的另一半。  
那个有着柔顺金发的英国男孩。  
和他一起在奔跑中遇到了彼此的心。

他叫Newt。


	2. 纹，舞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 万圣节文！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 房间设计是我寄宿家庭还有以前姑姑家别墅的两个的结合体。

“所以说你们就是这样相互追到对方的？”Teresa吃惊的睁大眼睛，她听的很入神导致当结束后她忍不住拍了一下手，并把合十的手指抵在唇前，“这简直太浪漫了！”  
“就和电影一样，”Minho翘着一条腿向后大笑着仰在沙发上，一条胳膊搭在Teresa身后的沙发背。他一边用食指绕着恋人的黑色长发一边赞同发言。  
“总之恭喜你，Tom，你终于找到你的另一半了！”Teresa为老朋友满心欢喜，她向后靠到Minho怀中，两个人的蔓藤文身在内侧形成一个呼应。  
找到另一半的人们总是喜欢用文身的那一侧接近彼此。并不是故意，而是彼此之间会不由自主这样做，那也是命中注定两人的行为之一。  
就和别侧沙发上坐着的Thomas和Newt一样，Thomas会习惯性坐在Newt的左侧，这样他可以用显露手链文身的右手握住Newt带文身的左手了。

当初Thomas带Newt来找Teresa的时候是他刚遇到Newt的第三天，而Chuck则羡慕的抱头大叫对Thomas的羡慕不已。毕竟他们刚讨论过另一半找不到的问题结果Thomas就遇到了。  
彼此之间总有一些行为会让彼此的两个人契合，发展快速是契合最佳的证明。就和Minho在刚遇到Teresa的时候，Minho就每次午饭都能在校园遇到Teresa并且共进午餐（起初Thomas很生气）或者Teresa喝咖啡的口味总是和Minho一样，以至于他们从第一次外出约会开始就只派一个人买两人份。  
而Thomas和Newt呢？他们相处的第一天就适应了彼此的牵手，尤其是他们文身的那只手，当十指相扣时会感觉到甜蜜而安心。可能这就是他们之间的契合的反应，而文身在手部的关系吧？  
Teresa和Minho开门时，起初对于这个不认识的金发男孩带着疑问，但是Thomas举起和Newt相握的那只手，不在意伴侣的羞涩自豪的伸到朋友眼前。  
“天哪！是文身！”Teresa捂住嘴却还是忍不住叫出来，她瞪大眼睛看着两个人手腕上漂亮的法式花纹，差点上前给老朋友一个拥抱，“所以他就是——…”  
“我的另一半，没有错，”Thomas一脸自豪的同时难掩脸上的害羞。他感受到Newt因为紧张而握紧了自己的手，于是Thomas轻微施力回应给予安慰。  
“这太棒了！”Minho笑得眼睛都眯起来，他上前伸出手，“Minho，这位是我的伴侣，Teresa。”  
“Newt，”Newt分别和两个人相握，并且扫视了一下他们从领子下攀上脸颊下方的浅葱色蔓藤文身。因为老盯着人文身看不礼貌，所以Newt目光很快避开，回头却条件反射的看向Thomas那边。  
Thomas喜爱极了New那双巧克力色眼睛。  
初遇在细雨中的两个人，Thomas欣赏Newt夹着雨水的细长睫毛。而今日放晴，他可以看到Newt瞳仁里那被阳光挥发出来的光。

“呃…你的名字叫什么来着？”此刻坐在沙发上的Minho似乎又忘记了Newt的名字，不过他完全没意识到这有多失礼。  
“Newt，他叫Newt，”Thomas代替恋人不耐烦的看向Minho，忍住不翻白眼，“你明明之前刚问过，你就不能记住一下？”  
“想想当年我花了多久记住了你的名字？”Minho瞥着嘴露出一丝恶作剧式的眼神挑过了。  
Thomas在回忆后放弃的扶额，回头对Newt做了一个歉意的眼神，“原谅他。他当初用了一周多才记住了我的名字。”  
“他第一时间就记住了我，”Teresa侧身捧起Minho的脸在脸颊上亲了一下，顺手擦去沾到的口红印。  
“因为你是他的另一半，而且你们直接在课堂里显现出文身，我是不会忘记那时候的轰动的，”Thomas再次翻了一个白眼叹气。不过他很快感受到Newt的手掌安抚性的抚摸过他的后背，上下摩擦，这让他很快冷静下来。  
“不过他半学期下来都没记住化学老师的名字，”Teresa补充，可当她的恋人投去一个委屈责备的神色后，黑发美女吐了吐舌头，“好吧，因为你从来不叫他的名字只叫外号。”  
Thomas对他朋友的话题已经感到绝望，因此他寻求更多安慰般侧过头，却发现Newt清澈的眼睛温柔的注视他。他确定Newt只是一心在注视他，而并不在意话题的糟糕。这气势让Thomas内心有点…小开心？  
Thomas突然觉得脸部发烫，这尴尬的注视让他有些不好意思的发笑。这如同一个微笑的连锁反应，Newt用浓密的睫毛遮挡了视线，随后低下目光眨了眨，嘴角勾起一个亲昵的弧度。  
“呃…放心，他会自记住你的名字的。他只是…一些时候记得很快，”Thomas注意到那边朋友投来的调侃神色，于是他快速的转移话题，余光瞥了一眼Minho。  
“Well，只是对于我不顺眼的家伙我会第一时间记住名字，”Minho附和着，却口气轻佻。他打趣的望着边上的那对新人，一脸清楚的表示他知道刚才两个人在目光调情。  
“所以你邀请到了万圣节舞会的第一个人了吗？”Teresa打趣的问。  
Thomas才想起来这件事，没错，Newt无疑就是第一个人，而他还没开始约别人。  
“你还差至少四个人，”Minho嘱咐了一句，伸出四根手指。顺便照顾的解释给一脸不明所以的Newt，“这家伙打赌输了，所以负责招人。但他运气总是很差，常被放鸽子，所以我们最低限度也就五个人。”  
这听起来一点也不光彩，为此Thomas涨红了脸，一副窘迫的看向Newt。但是Newt凑到他耳边说他至少会带五个人来，这真是救了Thomas，Thomas差点就想亲上去。

舞会那天比Thomas想的人多多了，他们在Teresa姑妈的豪宅里举行。  
Teresa的姑妈——Ava是有名的服装设计师，她在万圣节这天会去社交晚会，并且在她新情人家里住。Ava的另一半在五年前病逝了，可她是一个坚强的女人，她依旧投身于工作和在各大潮流里站在顶尖，并且开放的接受现实，寻找她的新恋爱过程。  
“谢谢你把房子借给我们，Ava姑妈！”Teresa笑着抱住这把年纪依旧盘着一头漂亮白金色头发，姣好高挑身材的女士，彼此亲了亲脸颊作为久违的招呼。  
“这不是什么难事，Sweetheart。玩得开心，只要你们记得收拾干净。”Ava笑着搂住Teresa给了一个大大的拥抱。这位一直保持高雅的女士极其宠自己的侄女，而且因为Teresa的美貌，Ava一直希望她来做自己的模特（而且Teresa的确帮忙做过几次）  
“Hi，Thomas，Chuck，好久不见。”Ava直起身，用她那让人觉得显得高贵的发音和来晚的Thomas他们打招呼。说实话，因为Ava往日的气氛和严肃的表情口气，总让他浑身紧张。  
“好久不见，Ms.Paige，”Thomas和Chuck异口同声乖乖的打招呼。  
“Thomas，你的耳朵不错。Minho，你的领带歪了，我不是建议你用深蓝色的吗？”作为职业病，Ava总是要对Teresa极其周围的亲密好友们发表服装上的评价和建议，当然，她每次都能把大家打扮的漂漂亮亮的。  
Thomas本来就觉得他的狼人耳朵已经蠢到可以，以至于他觉得Ava那句话绝对有讽刺含义。而在沙发上喝着可乐的Gally听到这句话以后偷偷瞥向Thomas，坏笑着举杯做出敬酒的动作，Thomas差点就踢在沙发背上。（这是Ava家，当然不能踢）  
“我扮演的是吸血鬼，当然要黑色领带，”Minho撇着嘴一脸无奈的回击，可以说他口气里也满满都是坚定和讽刺。  
“我记得你去年也扮演了吸血鬼，”Ava挑起她修剪好的眉毛，略带审视上下扫了一遍亚裔男孩。  
“我去年是巫师，”Minho勾起嘴角，两个人之间看起来有一道看不清的火花再迸溅，“顺便说，前年是罗宾逊。”  
其实Minho和Ava的关系还不错，不过因为Ava说话很严厉所以经常让Minho忍不住反击回去。这总让Thomas和Chuck紧张万分，实则什么都不会发生，而Ava和Minho还会乐在其中。  
Eva看到站在Thomas身后的Newt。Newt因为自身害羞内敛的性格使得他在并不熟悉的Ava面前没有插话的时间，所以都很安静的在一边看着。  
可是Ava是一个聪明的女人，她视线轻轻一扫就看到了Newt和Thomas的手腕，接着一副了然的样子笑着看向Thomas，“Thomas，你还没给我介绍过这位金发小帅哥呢。不对我讲另一半的事情，也太见外了。”  
“哦！呃…我还没机会介绍，”Thomas浑身一震，感觉到很是尴尬。  
Newt赶忙上前解围，他礼貌的伸出手，“很抱歉自我介绍太晚，我是Newt。”  
对于Newt的容貌以及他身上那套精致得体的中世纪礼服很欣赏，Ava露出了满意又欣喜的表情（Thomas觉得很难得一见）握住金发男孩的手，“Ava Paige。”  
“有所耳闻，”Newt礼节性的后退弯腰吻了一下Ava的手背，做出来一个漂亮的礼仪举动。这的确出乎在场所有人的意料，毕竟刚才他看起来那么害羞，而现在却很大胆。因为Newt在在纸上看过Ava的介绍和作品，因此打招呼的时候并不需要加以掩饰。  
Thomas可能还需要更了解自己的恋人，他佩服的发现Ava真的被逗得很开心。Ava开心的拉过Newt在其耳边低语了几句，“你应该可以给Thomas的装扮提出来很有建设性的意见，难得他也有一副俊俏的小脸。”  
回头瞥了一眼尴尬可怜的小狼人Thomas，Newt只是无言笑着点头答应。  
“好了，孩子们！”Ava回身拍了拍手掌，这让全屋所有人都把目光聚集过来，其实刚才学生们挤进来的时候，Ava在Teresa耳边评论了很久那些人的打扮，大部分分数都很低。“好好享受你们的万圣节！”  
全部人齐声和Ava道谢以后很快又投入到自己的娱乐当中，而Ava用“别打破，那花瓶价值两万”的句子阻止了一个拿起花瓶往里瞧的男孩，只见男孩赶紧放下花瓶脸色褪色成一张白纸。  
“你们好好享受吧。”Ava配合她一身修身白色长裙，戴上和头发颜色搭配的银丝手套点点头。接着她听到了门外一声鸣笛，看来她的情人来接她了。她看向Teresa，“我要走了，Sweetheart，要不然你妈妈又要嫌弃我迟到。”出门前她还低头对Teresa他们嘱咐了一句“别让他们乱碰东西。”

Newt邀请了他在学校里加入的摄影小组成员。组长Alby，在学校被认为在摄影方面极其有天赋的高材生。Sonya和Harriet，一对情侣并且在社团里担任摄影和模特，她们的纹身是上臂的黑玫瑰。Aris，有创新想法的内敛少年，他邀请了他的恋人Rachel参加，纹身是暗紫色的眼影。  
Chuck叫来了Winston和Frypan。Minho和Teresa自然也不会就那样放弃Thomas，Ben，Gally和Brenda以及其他同学便是来自他们的邀请。加上每个人还带了朋友来，这个大房子瞬间也变得极其拥挤。  
Ava专门把自己家的客厅装修成一个小影院，巨大的屏幕前有一大片空场，周围围了一圈红沙发，配上几张时尚的茶桌。Ava每个月都会在自己家里弄个小时装秀，和同事间审核要推出的设计。  
而如今，这个充当T台的地方无非就是最棒的舞池。打扮成各种异生物，不同世纪人物，或者名人以及电影游戏角色的青少年们统统都随着大屏幕里的音乐跳起舞步。  
要说的话，其实可以看作群魔乱舞。Teresa不得不警告那个穿成树精的大个子男孩不要用他的树枝打翻了茶几上的玻璃杯。

Thomas庆幸这个天气的关系没人去后院的泳池闹，因为他曾经在Minho生日party上被推下过水。可是这不能阻止大家在后院烧烤和啤酒扒，只是那几个未成年人被送回了屋里。  
“你看到Newt了吗？”Thomas在帮Minho把啤酒桶运到后院回来后发现Newt并不在客厅，他手腕上的纹身只显露出来了一部分。  
“没看到，”Alby拿着酒抿了一口，他是Newt关系很好的朋友。“不过你可以去安静的地方找找看，他不太喜欢过于热闹的地方，”Ably压低声音好心的忠告。  
Thomas心里一紧，他真应该问清楚。只是当初他邀请的时候Newt毫不犹豫的答应下来，他想即使询问Newt也会说没关系的吧？Thomas默默在心里记下这一条，以后也许是约会的选择条件。  
作为寝室和私人空间，二楼人比较少。除了走廊极其尽头面向后院的阳台上都是人以外，这里就是专门通往屋顶的通道。  
Ava家的屋顶设计为两种，靠近街道的主卧室那一侧是尖顶，里面有一个阁楼。另一侧靠近客房的上面是一片露天平台，此刻正是第二个舞池地点，上面有花坛和躺椅。  
Thomas自然不会觉得Newt会去天台那么吵的地方。他看到空着作为临时休息的客房打开门，里面坐着几个打游戏。Thomas抬起手腕，纹身已经很接近了，他知道Newt在这里。  
其中一个打游戏的是Gally，Gally打扮成木乃伊的样子，手里拿着一瓶汽水正处于观战位置。他看到Thomas以后一脸了然，“找你的另一半？他在外面，”Gally用头歪向阳台示意，随后继续加入战局。  
Thomas轻声靠近，阳台的窗帘伴随着拉开的阳台门而轻轻晃动。阳台也不算很小，一侧有几个女孩在躺椅上玩着手机，时而对着可以从侧面拐角处看到的后院男生们相互调侃。  
Newt站在阳台另一侧的尽头把自己掩盖在角落，面对着另一侧安静无人的楼间盯着尽头露出的马路和树丛，Ava的房间阳台隔着并不算远，但是因为主人外出而黑着灯，在另一侧的喧闹下形成了鲜明的对比。  
“Tommy？”Newt在Thomas靠近的时候咕哝了一句，他双臂撑在阳台上侧头越过肩头瞥向身后的人，Newt的睫毛在光线不清的情况下隐约显露出那份浓密和细长。  
“Tommy？我喜欢这个称呼，”Thomas轻声哼笑着，他觉得这个昵称被对方可爱的口音叫出来听着很美。他不知道自己已经挂上了宠溺的笑容，和注定的另一半相互吸引使他感觉呆在对方身侧很安心。  
Thomas侧身插入Newt和墙之间，这给他们营造了一个两人小空间，“我还在找你。不过你刚才就注意我来了？”  
Newt听到询问好笑的回头，抬起他文身完成的手腕，漂亮弧度的心情弯曲缠绕在手腕上。Thomas了解的抬起自己的那只手，握了上去。  
两个人手背相互摩擦过，然后Thomas划过Newt手侧绕去另一面，手心之间碰撞贴合。Thomas用指尖轻轻拨开对方修长的手指缠入其中，扣在一起。  
“文身这样明显的唯一不好之处就是我不能给你惊喜了，或者吓吓你，”Thomas随口开着玩笑评论道，接着眯眼欣赏着Newt羞涩轻笑的样子。  
Newt喜欢皱眉的小动作很吸引Thomas，尤其此时微微带着凉意擦过他白皙的脸颊，即使在阴影下那金色的发丝也带着淡淡的反射扰乱着Newt的视线，使得他眉头蹙紧吊起那挺立的鼻子。  
Newt用另一只手插入额间将吹歪的刘海剥去一边，侧头对上Thomas注视的目光。彼此一语不发，只是在不均匀的光线下尝试摸索进对方的视线里。  
“我应该问清楚的，”Thomas过了一会开口，“早知道你不喜欢热闹的话，我可以带你去别的地方过万圣节。”  
Newt收紧手指，将对方捏了捏，抿着嘴给了对方一个安慰的神色，“没关系。我自己想接受你的邀请，而且其他地方…你不会带我去鬼屋吧？”  
Thomas大笑了几声，侧身用肩膀推了一下Newt。而Newt也配合的用肩头将深发人的肩顶了回去，晃着手腕。他们就这样肩碰肩的享受了一会这种气氛。

“要喝点什么吗？”阳台上待了一会后，Thomas牵着Newt离开阳台。  
“不用了，我刚才喝过，”Newt跟随着Thomas的脚步。但是当听到楼下的欢呼声和响起的音乐他突然停下脚步，面对Thomas奇怪的回头他有些尴尬，“我不太习惯在那么多人情况下跳舞。”  
Thomas牵住他的手站在下一节台阶上，反而有些不好意思，“其实我根本不太会跳舞。我只是瞎跳而已。”Thomas说完上去台阶，凑到Newt耳边，“那么我带你去一个只有我们两个人的地方吧。”  
不等Newt发问，Thomas已经拉着Newt重回二楼。他们绕去了和阳台相反的另一侧走廊尽头，进到在共用洗手间边上储物间里。里面大得让Newt吃惊，没有堆放什么东西反而一片空地。然后Thomas拉着头顶上面的链子将屋顶打开，阁楼的梯子落了下来。  
“原来阁楼的楼梯在这里，”Newt感慨的摇摇头，回身关上了储物间的门，没人会发现。  
“这是小时候和Teresa的秘密基地，”Thomas挤了个眼睛，“因为Ava觉得这个楼梯一点也不美观，所以他特意建在了这里，而储物间这么大也是这个原因。”  
虽然许久没人来的阁楼带着一点怪味和灰尘，可是并不影响两个人的热忱。里面除了一侧堆放的东西外，另一侧是被白布覆盖的家具，拉开可以看到都是小孩子的东西。Thomas说那些都是Teresa小时候的，以前他们一起在这里弄了小房间玩耍。不过那都是过去时，现在只是一些回忆，而Ava却和她外貌不同极其怀旧的留来每件物品。  
于阁楼同高的窗户在靠近街道的另一侧，这是唯一的光线来源，这让他们有种和这所屋子气氛隔离的安静感。打开窗户，楼下的灯光和远处的路灯是唯一的渲染，黑夜里可以看到苍白的月亮还有远方露出一些的金色市中心。楼下的喧闹和另一侧隔着厚重墙壁与杂物的天台都显得声音很遥远，如果安静下来那些音乐还是可以听到的，节奏在房间地板上轻微震动。  
他们打开那扇窗户，向里侧拉开的时候还能看到一些灰尘扬起，不过没有蜘蛛网，看来Ava定期会叫人来打扫。  
他们站在斜着的尖屋顶一侧，窗户外面那个不算大也不算小的平台上。但是这里没有围栏，可足够让人安稳的坐下。Thomas先踏了上去，随后拉Newt到身边。和屋内不同，两人很快就能感觉到夜风的冷意，楼下传来的音乐和吵闹也变得清晰很多，视野扩大可以看到周围的房屋树林公路还有远处灯光斑斓的城市，宛如被隔离在了一个安静的高空里。  
这反差一点也不糟糕，他们不用看到那些吵闹跳舞的人群，也不同在酒精和喧嚣里熬过一晚。这里只有他们两个人，还有身下无人的公路。  
“要跳舞吗？”Newt目光从远处的城市移到了Thomas脸上，他竖起手指让Thomas注意倾听飘上来得音乐。他们这里依旧可以听到旋律，“和你的话就没问题。”  
“我不太会跳，”Thomas苦笑，“但是和你就没问题，”他故意用了这个句式。  
Newt咧开嘴，迷人的眼睛在楼下传来的光线中发出淡淡迷人的色彩。Newt抬起手取下了Thomas楼上的假耳朵，用指尖帮忙搭理好翘起来得头发。Thomas也解下来了假尾巴，一起将道具丢在了一侧沙发上盖着的白布上。  
“这样看起来像样很多，”Newt咕哝，因为台子空间得关系他和Thomas贴得很近，感受Thomas的手揽在腰间。和Newt身上的中世纪礼服相比，Thomas就是假皮毛和衬衫的集合体，可是在这样的光线下并不算太糟糕，反正也没人看得到。  
“你不怕有人路过看到我们跳舞吗？”Thomas打趣的扬起眉毛。  
Newt学习他的样子也挑起眉毛，故意弄出几个皱纹，“和我的恋人跳舞有什么问题吗？”  
“没什么问题，可是我们在阁楼窗户外面的台子上跳舞就有问题了，”Thomas耸肩，“没有围栏，不怕我们失足掉下去吗？”  
“按安全考虑，我们还是往里站站吧，”Newt想了一下，撇嘴点头表示同意。于是两个人下了台子，站进窗户内侧。

Thomas的左手搂在Newt腰间，Newt比穿衣服看起来还要纤细。Newt的右手搭在Thomas的肩头，对于他们两个人的身高来讲这并不难。另一侧手Thomas牵着Newt，完整的纹身如同镜子一样对称的缠绕在他们的手腕上。  
屏气凝神，安静的听着楼下的音乐。随着下一首的切换，他们一同迈开了步子。  
Newt说会教Thomas跳舞，只要跟着他的脚步就好。可Thomas似乎很紧张，他身子僵硬，望着Newt的眼睛里略带不安。这让Newt觉得很好笑，不过他什么也不说，只是鼓励的回应，并用自己的脚步推动引导着恋人。  
“哦！我踩到你了，对不起…”  
“别介意。”  
“谢谢——哦，天！我又——”  
“没关系，Tommy.”  
“我又踩了你，没事吧？”  
“慢慢来，Tommy。唔——！这脚很重…”  
“我真的…很对不起！”  
虽然总是被踩，但是Newt并不介意，他依旧不让Thomas 停下。两个人一曲结束以后，Newt不放弃的拉着Thomas进入下一曲。但Thomas学的很快，在踩伤Newt之前他已经习惯上舞步。  
随着两个人的默契度提高，Thomas越来越放开，他因喜悦而露出欣慰的微笑。Newt睁大眼睛欣赏着对方的变化，动作引导的幅度也扩大。两个人相互交错着舞步，如同互补似的统一，彼此不离对方一步。

Thomas收紧臂弯，Newt被他猛然揽上前。  
金发擦过空气划出一个不经意的弧度，Thomas的气息被扩大扑面而来。  
音乐在那一刻随着心跳的空半拍而停止，留下了皮鞋踏过木地板的轻响，还有人们穿透墙壁般的欢呼及掌声。  
为夜晚敞开的窗户，为城市打光的月亮。  
为牵近两颗心编织的文身。  
Thomas侧头用鼻尖嗅过Newt下巴柔和的线条，他深棕色的头发滑过Newt耳边的肌肤。  
Newt唇缝随着睫毛下眼帘的眯起而吸入一口夹杂着恋人味道的空气，他感受到Thomas带着炙热呼吸的双唇掠过他的汗毛，落在颈侧。  
Thomas闭上眼，从舌尖的蓓蕾到鼻尖的体香，他的大脑和眼中都是恋人那如同蜂蜜色的金发以及相衬的香甜气味。  
Newt下巴抵在Thomas而肩头，伴着对方呼吸打在脖颈上，那份温热的瘙痒感使他浑身一震，手指发软的勾住Thomas的手掌寻求对方握紧。  
Thomas没有离开Newt，他的吻细碎又绵长，在那金色发丝间的白皙颈部一连串的落下，散落在所能触及的任何范围中。  
他可以感受到每次亲吻下怀中人的轻颤，呼吸声在他耳边失去节奏感。  
Thomas满意的松开挂着文身的那只手，手心顺着Newt的手腕内侧向对方身体滑去，越过肘间和腰侧，滑入腰部将对方镶入怀抱深处。  
体温隔着衣服传达给彼此，双方的味道揉合为一体。  
Thomas用嘴唇蹭了蹭Newt，在那发红滚烫的耳后补了最后一个亲吻。  
他发觉Newt环上了他的背部，手指攥入他的衣料让彼此之间不再留有任何缝隙。

“Happy Halloween。”

**Author's Note:**

> ［备注：如果一方死掉的话，纹身不会消失，反而会在那时候浮现并且永不磨灭。就是告知远处的对方另一方离去，并且永记。而死去的一方会带着纹身下葬。］


End file.
